


The Darkness Within Me

by alllura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, happy birthday abbie!! pls don't hate me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllura/pseuds/alllura
Summary: Itachi is the bad boy at school who bullies you everyday but it's not just at school where you get bullied but at home too. Your mum despises you and allows your new stepdad to rape and abuse you. Tired of the abuse you wish you could leave but when the opportunity arises as your mother sells you off to the Uchihas to be their sex slave you find that leaving is in fact, the worser option.





	1. Chapter 1

ABBIES P.O.V

i was sittin arojnd n then insee about itatchi uchiha he wss shovin some kid into the lovkr a cigerette danglin from his mutf hewas the bad boy at school who bulled u u hated him but every girl at ur school thought he was super hot xxx 1000 he had takn ovr the entire school th teavhrs were scred of him n the boys wantd to be him he had fuckf his way to the top of th chain. allyhe girls said his engorged membr was the 8th wonder of the worls but i thik he has a smll penis he looks like he doed. ever2 talks bout how he murdered his mum n das anway i hated bu he never say anythin n him n his gang the akatsuki make is so u dont ask. him n he knew bc he bullie s me veyday. school is hell when i get hom it isnt much better i am raped by my step dad whil my mum just laughs they abuse me dail but. cnt tell any1. itachi he was always smirkin at u just the other day he was lookin at u with his obsidian orbs dripping with secudctivety he grippd ur hair n shovd u against a locker "ill have u one day little girl' he whisprs. to me

thay day was today. i ws dressed in black fishnets n a leather skirt frm aflex palace im a bluenette readin levi/eren smut (AUTHORS NOTe: my fave pairin!!!! 5ever i lov yaoi !!) on my shitty phone bc my mum doesnt lik me with my chemical romance shirt on my fave bannd. i was gettn all angsty n listenin to sime mayday parade when my mum suddenly barges in and shoves a bag filled with clothes at iu squeal shockd "get up ive sold u" "but im your daughter!!!!" "yea well i got married n my new hubby doesnt like u so fuvking leave" "but wherv will i go!!" u exclaim "ive sold u to the uchihas u will be their sex slave" NO NOT THE UCHIHAS nit itachi ur mum grabs ur arm and then ur bring flinged into a black suv by two mem called greg n robert n the n there is itachi smirking at u some1 who looks lik him is there too u r pressd between two uchihas the other one sneers at u u hate u find him attractove "well well well" itschi says "i finally have u" "thats saske my lil bro" "i want to kill myself" sasuke is emo af!! i get tirnd on bc i am a goth n third gen furry. itachi pulls my hair i yel p in shock i cnt believe this i have to live with the uchihas n be their sex slave what will hppem to me im so scard


	2. II

THE atmosphere is taut like a bow string between the brothers not making it any easier for me squeezed tightly in between them. I train my eyes on the car floor not trusting myself to look up, afraid I’ll accidentally make eye contact. Uchiha eyes were notorious for their captivating quality, the charged onyx a reminder of the family’s daunting history. 

Itachi’s and I’s aversion for each other stemmed from childhood. His disdain for me had pricked at my superiority complex. I hated anyone looking down on me, mostly because I was unfamiliar with the feeling. My father had favoured me as a child, showering me with love and praise so I became accustomed to such treatment. His abrupt passing had perverted my world view and made it much easier for my mother and her awful husband to stamp all over my mini kingdom. And now here I was. My life would start and end at opposite extremes.

I glare at my black Dr Martens until my eyes burn but when I try to blink back the tears they continue to stream down my cheeks. It hits me like a punch in the face, the severity of my situation. My mother had sold me off with no hesitance and now I was on my way to be stripped of my dignity. Panic colours my thoughts and heightens when a loud sob rips from my throat. It pierces through the silence and makes my ears burn. I cup my mouth quickly, stiffening in fear, my tears flowing freely now.

To my surprise instead of pain I feel soft cotton tenderly wiping the dampness off my cheeks. It is so unexpected a reaction I find myself crying harder. Of all the things I had anticipated kindness had not been one of them. Even after my tears had ceased Sasuke Uchiha continues to dab gently with his sleeve. When I glance up to him his expression remains as blank and devoid of emotion as ever and yet just looking at him: the sharp angles of his face, his long inky eyelashes, the delicate swoop of his nose; my heart beat stutters. 

"You shouldn't cry." He murmurs, wiping my cheek for the last time before moving back into his seat.

My stomach swoops at the unexpected behavior and I return to my seat with his soft voice echoing in my brain.

________________________________________

Only a few moments later we reach the house. Its sheer size is daunting as it is, but the grandiose Victorian style only unsettles me further. Tall spires are studded with menacing spikes, the windows are stained with images depicting wilting flowers, the brick is crumbling and discoloured, but the most distinctive feature is the doors, the proud carving of a fan imprinted on it. The Uchiha symbol. 

I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel the car reverse and halt, the sound of the rumbling engine cuts off leaving a resounding silence behind. A few moments pass before the driver clicks his door open. The crunch of gravel has sweat breaking out onto my brow. As I hear him reach for the handle I try to scramble for an escape plan, but my brain is non compliant. The door opens and inhaling the fresh air makes the dread loop and twirl around my stomach. My last dwindles of hope curl behind my ears and knees, safe where nobody would think to look. My father’s laughter dangles behind my ear like jewelry. It rings like a bell, hearty and booming, sending a surge of reassurance within me. 

A hand grips my forearm roughly, shoving me out and the hope I had tucked away melts into water and leaks into the gravel. The rocks punch my skin, making it sting. I heave up on my palms, allowing more rocks to impend, and turn around to meet Itachi’s intimidating gaze. The abrupt eye contact has me recoiling. 

“Get up.” He says, and his tone is heavy with contempt. I comply. He turns his back on me and offhandedly i realise his shoes make no sound as they cross the gravel, only adding to the graceful otherworldly image I had created in my mind for him. I stare at the back of his head as I follow him to the door while he driver monitors me from behind. 

As I walk behind them, memories flash before my eyes but they don’t feel like my own. In my memories sunlight warms me and treads around the room, dancing with me. In reality, there is an absence of sunlight and everything good.

As soon I pass through the door Itachi had vanished. The jingle of keys snatches my attention and I spot the driver who nods at me in acknowledgement.

“I’ll show you around.” He says and swings around to lock the doors. I dejectedly trudge behind him.

He’s an odd-looking man. Wrapped around his head and left eye are white bandages while the rest of his face is creased and saggy. His mouth forms a pronounced frown and his other eye is small and beady like an insect’s. Staring at his face for too long disturbs me.

He struts quietly into one of the long corridors and as we pass by other rooms it dawns on me how empty this house is. Reduced to only basic furniture and devoid of anything personal and comforting, almost purposefully dull. 

At the end of the corridor is a bigger room. I peek at it through the small crack and immediately I am consumed with uneasiness. Something about this room is different from the rest. I note that there’s one large window and other than that it seems to be completely empty. Distracted, I miss the driver watching me. He slams it shut, prohibiting me from observing further. 

“We don’t go in there.” He supplies. 

His tone sounds unrelenting and I am stunned to hear myself ask, “Why?” 

“Bring it up with the Heir,” He replies, his voice gravelly, “Then you’ll understand why we don’t ask questions.”

I find myself inexplicably getting more and more unnerved by him and eager to escape his presence.

“One last question,” I say, just to be annoying, “Where’s my room?”

He narrows his insect eyes at me but still leads me to another door. 

“Here.” He motions, and I move to open it. And then in seconds I am shoved face first into the wall, a thin hand circling my wrist. I try to scramble away, alarmed but the driver shoves me further into wall. The peeling paint drags angrily against my cheek. And then nothing. The driver is gone, and I am left blinking at the peeling paint. I stand there until my knees shake.

Entering the new room, I see it is as stark as the others, not that id expected anything more. I flop onto the bed, squishing my face into the pillow feeling distraught, deprived of energy and empty. Anything useful to remember was hidden in the complicated labyrinth of my thoughts. I rest with my back on the bed, raising my hand to the air and staring at my fluttering fingers until they become blurry with tears. 

________________________________________

I awake to the profound sound of raindrops, striking the exterior of the house. Its eerily dark in my room and I observe immediately that the curtains had been drawn but the position I had fallen asleep in was unchanged. Still I felt deeply unsettled by this revelation. 

I crawl away from the bed stretching out and glancing around my new bedroom. It was too difficult to make out anything in the dark so stupidly enough I open the door and enter the corridor. The lights are off in the corridor too, but the windows beam an echo of light through making my surroundings somewhat visible. I have no idea where I’m heading to. This felt more like I was testing my limits.

I creep down the corridor. My footsteps sound so obnoxiously loud. I tense every time I move forward. I try to move slower to moderate the sound but nothing changes. Someone’s distant groan has me wavering. Suddenly, a loud blast of lightening rips through the quiet like a bullet through skin and I flinch instinctively. Bright light consumes the corridor, bleeding into every crevice and blinding me momentarily. And then it’s gone as if it had never been there in the first place leaving me extremely perturbed.

I am too affected to continue my ventures and quickly stumble back to my room. As soon I reach it I click the door shut and breathe a long sigh of relief, pressing my forehead into the wood until it hurt. Oddly it relieved some of my distress. 

I inhale. Then exhale.

“What are you doing in my room?” The darkness speaks. The breath leaves my body all at once. It feels like a hand had rammed itself into my chest and yanked the soul from my powerless vessel. I press my nails into the wood of the door hoping to melt into it and disappear from existence, trying to envision myself anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. Anywher-

“Turn around.” He commands, irritation edging his tone. The dizzying panic increases in fervor

I twist around slowly, eyes fixed to the ground. Apprehension coursing my veins. Sweat building at my temples and hairline.

“Look up.” He says and hesitant as I am, I obey. His bedside lamp is turned on, so I can see him sitting upright on his bed blinking at me with his feline shaped eyes, lips pinched into a thin defined line. He’s still as blindingly handsome as before even after being awoken from the throes of sleep. It feels exceedingly wrong to think of Itachi’s little brother as handsome and yet it is as obvious as a bomb going off. 

He’s quiet for a few moments, considering me. I try to avoid eye contact again, scanning the room. Surprisingly Sasuke, has a few trinkets lying around. 

“Answer the first question.” I am dumbfounded to hear his voice and it takes me a few seconds to understand what he’s talking about but when I do I am at a complete loss for words.

“Oh… It was an a-accident. I-I didn’t mean to. Really. Please don’t tell your brother. I seriously didn’t mean to. Seriously.” I cringe at the sound of my voice. The anxious lilt that shrouds it making me especially embarrassed. 

Sasuke looks on disinterested while nausea feasts on my insides. His catlike eyes trace up and down my quivering form, catching my every shiver. The worst seconds of my life pass by as the both of us stare each other down.

“Leave.” He mutters finally, switching his lamp off and returning to his rest.

I don’t wait for him to speak again. The command had me filled me with sweet relief. The sweetest I’d ever experienced. I rush out of his room into the corridor, quickly turning around to shut his door before a quiet “Wait.” tramples over my alleviation. My heart rate spikes as I watch him get up from his bed. 

“Let me show you something.” He says, and my heart plummets into my stomach again. My trepidation increases tenfold. 

As I follow him it occurs to me that I had been walking behind a lot of people today. It’s only a short distance to our destination but the anxiety has my hairline teeming with sweat and my mouth drier than a desert. It dawns on me when we are heading that this room was the one that had caught my attention earlier and as expected this does nothing to quell my dread. I halt, my sweaty fingers clutching the fabric of my shirt.

“I-I… Please don’t kill me.” I whisper, stumbling over the syllables.

He turns to me, obsidian orbs meeting my quivering pupils and all at once his hand slips into mine. Shock scurries across my spine the moment out hands touch. Electricity crackles and sizzles and tears open the air between us. My lips form an ‘o’ shape as I look at our intertwined fingers. I blink up at him cautiously, feeling alarmingly aware of the warmth that radiates from his touch. My mind flashbacks to what happened in the car and unconsciously I flush. We start moving again but Sasuke seems to be moving quicker now and we reach the door in seconds. 

In that moment I don’t know how to feel. Sasuke doesn’t move to enter and his hand is still clutched in mine. We stand there, frozen in the darkness, just staring at the door until all of a sudden, as if it had just became aware of our presence, it swings open. The reverberating croak that emits as it does so tugs goose bumps from my skin. 

Moonlight streams from the lone window shedding light on the desolate room. A thick layer of dust covers everything as if it had been abandoned. I step forward, absorbed in the eeriness emanates from this room, suspended in the air like fog. To my shock, I am promptly pulled back.

“No.” Sasuke says, and his voice sounds haunted. I take in his expression and see vibrant trauma in his dark eyes. His lips are drawn into an ugly scowl as he accepts the view. I realise, then how tight the grip on my hand had gotten.

“What is this?” I ask carefully, and he can’t even look at me. In a reckless act of courage, I pull him into the room, facing him. Still he can’t look at me. His attention is captured by his surroundings, eyes wide and unblinking.

“What is this?” I repeat, a little louder.

“Its where he did it.” He murmurs, sounding miles away. Moonlight spills from the window, painting Sasuke’s strong features with its illuminating glow. He looks like a corpse of himself in this lighting. Or a boy wearing a man’s face. His eyes are sunken and deadened, his face thinner and pale. My heart swells at the sight. 

“He killed them here.” He mutters, distractedly and holds up a pendant against the light looking at it as if was gold. “In their own home... In the home they raised him in.” Anger, white hot, shapes his tone now. His sorrow shifting, morphing, transforming into something ugly and vengeful. An unbearable moment of silence passes the room, a silence that begs to end.

In this moment I consider his words. 

_“He killed them here. In the home they raised him in.”_

When comprehension hits me it rises like smoke, hot and curling and suffocating. I take a dizzying step back. The groan of the floorboards in response makes my ears ring.

“Itachi,” I whisper and Sasuke’s head snaps up like instead of a timid whisper he’d just heard a gunshot. “Itachi.”

I don’t feel the wetness as it reaches my cheeks, but I am aware that it’s there. I can’t force anything more out of system. Everything feels hollow and solemn. A pensive figure had embraced me. Sasuke’s hand feels limp in mine. I wait.

We stand in the darkness waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPPY BDRTHDAY ABBBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just as i promised... even tho its kinda shit bc it was 2 cringy to wirte have a gud one!!!!!!!!!


End file.
